


Slow Blink

by flowersforgraves



Category: Polo - alligatestheartisan (Webcomic)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Body Horror, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: This is my first go at pixel art. [crosses fingers]
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Slow Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



> This is my first go at pixel art. [crosses fingers]


End file.
